Like I Never Left
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Addison is back and drags Callie to a club before she goes back to LA. Callie hears a song that brings her past to the forefront.


** A/N: This is a fic that just came to my head when I was listening to "Like I never Left" by Whitney Houston & Akon. Hope you like it :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, it belongs to Shonda and Co.  
P.S. (Review please!)**

* * *

Addison had convinced Callie that she needed to go out with her tonight because she wasn't going to be in Seattle for that long, and she wanted to go out like they used to. After about a half hour of begging and pleading on Addy's part, Callie reluctantly agreed. They got all dolled up, just like old times and hit the club that they had graced their presence at so many times before. Callie hesitated when Addison told her that she wanted to go to that particular club, because the last time she was there, she was with Erica. She was trying with all her might to not break down and just turning around to go back home, fall into bed, and hug the pillow that still smelled faintly like her perfume. Addison didn't know the whole story between Callie and Erica, she knew that they were together for a brief period of time, but Addison had no clue that Callie was literally breaking inside every time she would see something that reminded her of the blonde; that she loved her with everything that she had. Addison's excitement and the music blaring from the speakers instantly made all of her thought rush from her head. This was why she loved dancing and clubs, they made you forget everything that was going on in your live, and just allowed you have feel the music coarse through your body. The two went to the bar, and for the first time in weeks, Callie had absolutely no desire to drink tonight. For some reason, she just wanted to be sober and clear headed all night, really feel the beats and the people around her. Besides, she decided that Addison was going to need a DD by the way she was slamming the tequila shots down. The girls went out to the dance floor and instantly Callie was lost in the music. Her hips swaying and her arms up, she really didn't care who she was dancing with, as long as it was someone. Addison was drunkenly dancing with some guy, but Callie turned around and moved every time a guy tried to grind on her. She hadn't met up with anyone, but hadn't even thought about it being with a guy since Erica left, she just didn't want the roughness and masculinity at the moment. Callie was zoning in and out of actually listening to the words of the songs, but when she heard the lines from the song currently playing she nearly crashed to the floor.

_Your girl is comin' home  
And I want you to love me  
like I never left  
And I want you to hold me  
like I never left  
And I want you to touch me yeah  
like I never left  
Come give me what I'm missin'  
like I never left _

Frozen in the middle of the dance floor, she felt two arms wrap around her and start moving their hips together. Smelling familiar perfume, she told herself it was just longing and her mind was making her think things that weren't really there. Tears started welling in her eyes because she knew this couldn't be real, but when she trying to pull from the embrace, the ownefr of these two arms just tightened their grip.

"Baby I can't leave you." The low sexy voice she had been missing for two months now reached her ear, and she spun around to meet the bluest eyes in the world that she missed so much.

_Do you think  
we can pick up where we left off before the day  
that I told you it was over packed my things and moved away  
Cause I see  
that without you my world was just an empty place  
Takin one step away from you feels like a million miles away._

Tentatively Callie reached up and touched the sides of Erica's face, just to get her heart to believe that she was really here. The tears overflowed and were now streaming down Callie's tanned face, she just couldn't believe it. Erica kissed the tears away one-by-one, eventually reaching the brunette's lips in a slow and sensual exchange of hurt and love. Callie put her arms around the blonde's neck, swaying slowing with her as she put her face in the crook of Erica's neck, just breathing her in. She was going to grant the wish of the song, she was going to forgive for the past and love Erica like she never left.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!!**


End file.
